1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a memory system. In particular, the exemplary embodiments relate to a memory system including a real memory space and a virtual memory space, wherein a reserved area is set in the virtual memory which can only be accessed by a particular host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are largely classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. A volatile memory device is a memory device that loses stored data when disconnected from a power supply. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM). A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that retains stored data when disconnected from a power supply, and examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable read only memory (PROM), an electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a flash memory, a nonvolatile memory device using a resistive element (for example, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) or a resistive random access memory (RRAM), and so on.